Lady in Black
by ngel de Cerezo
Summary: Lo admitía esa mujer me tenia loco. Lo admitia ese hombre me encantaba
1. Sakura Haruno

**Encuentro**

6:30 pm, Viernes, Tokio.

Se encontraba un Camaro modificado rojo quemado, corriendo por las calles de Tokio sin deparo alguno en velocidad. Lo manejaba una mujer hermosa de aparentemente 20 años, de cabellos largos hasta la cintura de color extrañamente rosa, ojos jade, piel blanca, un pantalón de cuero negro pegado resaltando sus atributos bajos, unas zapatillas negras con destellos rojos, un top blanco con poco escote y encaje del mismo color, dejando ver la parte de un tatuaje, un ave fénix en tribal desde el cuello izquierdo pasando por su espalda derecha y terminando en el final de la cintura izquierda de esta, y encima una chaqueta de cuero abierta, una mujer excitante sin duda alguna. Acompañada de un pitbull azul grande en la parte de atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mansión Uchiha.

Esta mansión de hallaba decorada con adornos blancos y luces del mismo, la razón, la fiesta de compromiso de El magnate y empresario, Fugaku Uchiha y la modelo reconocida mundialmente Nanami Haruno, viuda de Hiroto Haruno. Personas importantes, empresarios, fotógrafos, inversionistas, reporteros y mas se encontraban luciendo sus mejores ropas para la cena de compromiso.

7:15 pm.

Las entradas de la mansión estaban abiertas, para recibir a los invitados, debido a que los terrenos Uchiha tenían una dimensión envidiable, cuando de pronto cerca de las puertas de la mansión de freno bruscamente un Camaro se frenó bruscamente provocando el grito de algunas mujeres que estaban cerca.

Tres hombres extremadamente serios, dos de cabellos negros, uno de cabello corto lacio, otro de cabello largo amarrado en una coleta baja y uno de color azabache rebelde salieron casi corriendo de adentro de la mansión. Al verlos salir la peli rosa decidió salir, todo estaba en un silencio inmenso, todos esperando la presencia del conductor de ese majestuoso auto y los pelinegros no eran la excepción. Se abrió la puerta del Camaro y de este salió un perro, pitbull azul gruñendo pero sin separarse del auto, después bajo la peli rosa, dejando atónitos a todos los hombres y ganándose las miradas de recelo de las mujeres.

-¿Quién eres tu?-Hablo el pelinegro que se encontraba a dos metros de ella. Ella miro a todos sin expresión alguna pero se detuvo en los dos jóvenes que estaban atrás de la persona que le hablo con un tono imponente Su mirada era inexpresiva por lo que le daba a sus ojos un toque sensual.

-Fugaku Uchiha-hablo-Quiero hablar con Nanami-Dijo seria la peli rosa.

-¿Quién eres maldita sea?-Respondió Fugaku perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿S-Sakura?-Se oyó la voz del pelinegro con coleta, aproximadamente de 26 años, muy muy guapo, de piel pálida, hijo mayor de Fugaku conocido como Itachi Uchiha

La peli rosa sonrió de medio lado.

-Valla, valla Itachi-kun tienes buena memoria.

El pelinegro de cabello rebelde se sorprendió pero no lo demostró , ese nombre le recordaba a su secundaria donde humillo y rechazo a una mocosa que siempre estaba atrás de el diciéndole "Te amo Sasuke-Kun", y la mujer que tenia enfrente era… Una diosa ¡Joder!

-¡¿Sakura?!-Se oyó una voz femenina quebrada en la puerta de la mansión

La peli rosa ni se inmuto en voltear, solo ladeo un poco la cabeza mientras todos veían expectantes la escena.

-Tiempo sin vernos… eh madre-Hablo la peli rosa con una sonrisa.


	2. Amenaza y enojo

La peli rosa ni se inmuto en voltear, solo ladeo un poco la cabeza mientras todos veían expectantes la escena.

-Tiempo sin vernos… eh madre-Hablo la peli rosa con una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una mujer de estatura media cabello negro y ojos azules, con un cuerpo envidiable para su edad, llevaba un vestido de color negro acentuando su figura, se acercó corriendo hacia la joven de cabellos rosáceos, el perro dejo de gruñir, y cuando estuvo cerca de la joven se lanzó a sus brazos.

Las mujeres se abrazaron con mucha fuerza, todos se conmovieron con tal escena a excepción de tres personas pelinegras, la mayor, pensaba, rebuscaba entre sus recuerdos para encontrar quien era esa mujer, porque en los dos años que tenia de novio con Nanami, jamás la vio; la segunda, estaba feliz de ver a aquella mujer que le atrajo cuando ella apenas estaba en secundaria; y el de menor edad, estaba realmente confundido, en este momento se sentía un estúpido, él tuvo la oportunidad de que esa mujer, no , esa diosa que tenía enfrente fuera suya.

La pelinegra se separó - ¿A qué has venido cerezo?- preguntó.

La peli rosa esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado- ¿Acaso pensaste que te casarías sin que yo lo supiera? Por favor Nanami, No eh estado contigo pero te eh tenido vigilada todo el tiempo- Informo aquella mujer.

Todos seguían en silencio, por diferentes razones claro, pero seguían viendo la escena.

-Nanami – Hablo Fugaku

Antes de que la mencionada pudiera responder, hablo su hija – Necesito hablar con usted Fugaku- Concreto en tono seco y serio.

-No es necesario Sakura- Hablo la pelinegra con claro miedo en sus ojos.

-No es pregunta Nanami- Recalco sin quitar su vista de aquel hombre que se convertiría en su padrastro.

-Bien, vamos adentro-Dicho esto Fugaku se adentró en la mansión seguido de Sakura, después Nanami, Itachi y Sasuke. Guiados por Fugaku llegaron a una pequeña sala, a la derecha estaba una puerta grande de color chocolate. Fugaku abrió la puerta, pero no se adentró.

-Pasa.-Ordeno con seriedad.

-Sakura…-rogo Nanami.

-Tranquilízate Nanami-Ordeno con seriedad- Seré buena-Dicho esto se adentró a la oficina y seguido Fugaku para después cerrarla.

Nanami suspiro con pesadez y se sentó en la pequeña sala.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sentados frente a frente, separados únicamente por el escritorio, estaban dos personas teniendo una batalla de miradas.

-Bien, seré clara viejo- Dijo la peli rosa. El pelinegro frunció el ceño.-¿Qué intensiones tienes con mi Nanami?

-¡¿Pero qué dices niña?!-Grito el pelinegro-¡Ni siquiera te conozco como para decirte esto!

La peli rosa frunció el ceño, dirigió la mano a su espalda y la regreso con una pistola calibre 50 de oro, el pelinegro palideció -Que conste que trate de hacerlo por las buenas- Burlo –Una vez mas ¿Tu acaso amas a Nanami?-

Al oír el nombre de la dueña de su corazón reacciono, y recobro la voz imponente- Claro que la amo, daría mi vida por ella – informo.

-No lo malinterpretes, yo no creo en esa mierda del amor.- hablo la peli rosa aun sin quitar el arma que apuntaba a él pelinegro. Fugaku, recordó a su hijo, él pensaba lo mismo. – Solo una cosa viejo… esa mujer es una de las pocas personas por las que daría la vida o mataría… Así que, hazla feliz por favor… Porque si ella sufre… Te mato-Hablo con una voz realmente tétrica para después guardar el arma.

-No tenías que amenazarme para eso- Informo el pelinegro con el ceño levemente fruncido.

La peli rosa esbozo una sonrisa – Lo eh hecho con todos y cada uno de los pretendientes de Nanami- Aclaro- Y debo felicitarte eres el primero que no sale corriendo. Aclarado esto , les deseo lo mejor del mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sala Uchiha.

La pelinegra tenía los nervios de punta, conocía lo que hacía con sus pretendientes.

Los pelinegros estaban parados, no era necesario acercarse pues se escuchaban los gritos de las dos personas en la oficina.

-Debes sentirte estúpido ototo- Burlo Itachi

-¿Así? ¿Por qué? – Respondió serio Sasuke.

-Por favor, esa mujer es una diosa, y si mal no recuerdo tu humillaste y rechazaste infinidad de veces desde preescolar- Aclaro –Además, sabes que a mí me gustaba.

El pelinegro menor enfureció, sabía que lo que decía su hermano era verdad pero esa chica era suya, bueno no, oh ¿sí?, ¡Joder! A él no le tenía que importar eso, el tenía novia, era verdad que esa mujer era muy, muy excitante pero ahh... -Hmp.

La puerta se abrió, todos voltearon a ver a las dos personas que estaban enfrente.

-Nanami, relájate si- Dijo la peli rosa.

-Fugaku… ¿Estas bien?- Cuestiona la pelinegra preocupada

-Valla, me tomas como asesina madre- Burlo Sakura.

-Si cariño-

-Y se puede saber qué hace ella aquí- Hablo claramente molesto el pelinegro menor.

Sakura lo vio con seriedad – A ti no te importa Uchiha – Hablo con sequedad mientras Itachi sonreía levemente.

-Hmp- Respondió Sasuke.

-Sakura…-Reprocho su madre.

-Tranquila Nanami-san… Siempre a sido así- Burlo el pelinegro- Al menos de parte de Sasuke.

-¿Siempre?...¿Se conocen?- Cuestiono Nanami.

-Hmp-Se oyó al unísono de los dos jóvenes.

-Madre no vas a viajar-Desvió el tema la peli rosa.

-Si salgo mañana temprano – Dijo emocionada

-Salimos a las seis a Brasil- Informo Fugaku

La peli rosa se tensó notablemente, pero nadie pareció percatarse de eso a excepción de los hermanos Uchiha- Bien, yo me voy madre…Y gracias por atenderme Fugaku-san, además tendrá que disculparme por lo de hace rato-

-Claro- Dijo Fugaku

-A dónde vas, puedes quedarte aquí-Dijo Nanami

-No-Corto- He estado mucho tiempo sin estar aquí y quiero volver a mi vida- Dijo la peli rosa

Su madre conocía a su hija, sabía lo que aria, volvería a aquel barrio alejado, a los autos, a lo que la hacía feliz aquí, ¡claro! Ella no era tonta, sabía que en el pequeño momento en el que los dos se callaron cuando estaban en la oficina no era por nada, pero aunque le disgustara, sabía que no la detendría- Por favor-Rogo la pelinegra mientras todos veían confundidos

-Lo siento… pero no pienso hacerlo- Hablo seriamente mirando a su madre- Dame las llaves- Ordeno mientras veía a su madre resignarse y salir de la sala.

"_Lo siento Nanami, pero es lo que me queda, es lo que me acerca a mi padre, es lo que me queda de lo que alguna vez fue mi vida feliz."_


	3. Ella

"_Lo siento Nanami, pero es lo que me queda, es lo que me acerca a mi padre, es lo que me queda de lo que alguna vez fue mi vida feliz."_

_-¿Qué diablos le dijiste?-El pelinegro la saco de sus pensamientos, con un tono claramente enojado._

_-Hmp-Dirigió su mirada hacia su "padrastro"-Eso, Fugaku-san, es algo que a usted no le importa-Suspiro pesadamente, mientas entraba Nanami con unas llaves en las manos-Nanami…-_

_-¿Qué pasa?- Respondió Nanami entregándole las llaves._

_-¿Confías en él?-Soltó de golpe_

_-Por supuesto que si-Afirmo firmemente_

_-¿Lo sabe?-Cuestiono_

_-No-Respondió bajando la cabeza_

_-Solo el… ¿Esta bien?-Volvió a suspirar mientras veía de reojo a los hermanos Uchiha-Prometo regresar temprano y enviarte un mensaje cuando llegue, me quedare en la casa así que no te preocupes-Informo mientras besaba la frente de su madre._

_-Cuídate Sakura-Despidió Nanami viendo a su hija salir de la mansión._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Jardín Uchiha.

P.O.V Sakura:

Salí de aquella mansión, de aquella familia, la verdad eso es lo que quería estar lo más lejos posible de él. Vi a Maximus o Max como yo le digo, gruñendo ante la gente que lo quería tocar o acercarse a el Camaro. Un chico de cabello blanco, y ojos extrañamente violetas, no podía negarlo era guapo; se acercó peligrosamente a Max, mientras este se preparaba para atacar.

-Max…ven aquí- Dije imponente mientras este me obedecía sin renegar-No sé si eres idiota o muy valiente para acercarte así a mi perro –Respondí seria viendo a aquel sujeto

Note como él sonreía rápidamente y por un momento juraría que sus dientes parecieran de tiburón-Supongo que tendrás que averiguarlo guapa-

-Hmp-Respondí-Paso…-Dije mientas abría la puerta de mi auto-

-Hozuki, Hozuki Suigetsu guapa-Dijo mientras recargaba su brazo en a puerta de mi auto.

-Haruno, Haruno Sakura-Dije mientas me sentaba enfrente del volante.

-Nos veremos guapa-Dijo y cerró la puerta.

Me arranque de reversa con poca velocidad (como era modificado pareciera que estaba al máximo) casi al llegar el portón me gire y Salí velozmente.

Estaba ansiosa, los vería, vería a aquellas personas que fueron mi familia, volvería a mi vida.

Me dirigí hacia uno de los barrios bajos de Tokio, se podían observar muchas luces y cientos de autos espectaculares, se respiraba el olor a llanta quemada, se oían el ruido de los motores y se degustaban los fajos de billetes. Se escuchaba la música hasta el tope con música de todo tipo, se paseaban mujeres hermosas con poca ropa, se inhalaba el humo del cigarro que se mezclaba con el alcohol. Estacione mi auto y baje junto con Max, esperaba no hubieran cambiado de sitio, note como a mi paso se quedaban calladas las personas, los hombres me dirigían miradas lujuriosas mientras mostraban su auto, sus fajos de billetes y sus armas.

-Pobres idiotas-Susurre.

Pude ver a mujeres con miradas enojadas, pero pronto divise a una carpa roja de 10x10 metros sonando rap al máximo volumen.

_-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Sala Uchiha después de que Sakura saliera.

-Nanami- Susurro Fugaku mientas abrazaba a su prometida, pues esta parecía estar perdida.

-Tengo que hablar contigo… ve subiendo-Hablo en el mismo estado. Fugaku simplemente lo hizo.

-No les puedo contar nada-Hablo Nanami sabiendo que sus hijastros preguntarían-¿Van a salir?-Pregunto. Los hermanos asintieron-Cuídenla…por favor-Susurro mientras salía de la habitación.

Los hermanos Uchiha se sorprendieron y se quedaron confundidos por lo que dijo Nanami, pero restándole importancia salieron de su "casa" y se dirigieron a su garaje.

Ahí estaban, sus adoraciones, un Ferrari modificado rojo vivo del lado izquierdo, y un Ferrari negro brillante modificado del lado derecho. Los Uchiha ni lo pensaron para adentrarse en sus autos para ir a su destino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Barrio de Carreras.

Se encontraban alrededor de 8 autos y 8 jóvenes bajo una roja carpa.

-¡Ehhh! ¡A que soy lo máximo perros!-Gritaba un rubio de ojos azulados, muy guapo, y llamativo para cualquier mujer, vestía unos tenis negros Nike de bota, un pans flojo de color naranja y una playera de tirantes negra pegada al cuerpo, mientras abrazaba a persona que se le cruzara enfrente –Soy el mejor corredor del cartel-

Los chicos de un momento a otro callaron y el rubio los miro extrañados –¿Chicos?-Pregunto extrañado.

-Mira, mira…pensé que ese título era mío-Dijo la peli rosa con falsa decepción-Veo que me creí tus palabras-Termino

El rubio se quedó de piedra, al igual que sus compañeros, conocían esa voz a la perfección. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y cuando por fin logro ver esos ojos jade, reacciono. –S-Sakura-chan –Susurro. Camino, después aumento la velocidad para llegar a donde ella, aunque no había mucha distancia, el, la extrañaba, ellos la extrañaban, seis años en donde no la habían visto, la cargo y dio vueltas en el aire con ella-Te extrañe mucho- Grito emocionado ganándose las miradas que estaban alrededor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermanos Uchiha.

Era ya de noche, estaba oscuro, corrían por las calles de Tokio, aquellos Ferrari volaban, su destino, uno de los barrios bajos, donde se hacían fiestas diario en las noches, donde podían conseguir todo, alcohol, drogas, cigarrillos, mujeres, autos, dinero. Cuando llegaron a su destino pasaron de entre la gente y mujeres que se les acercaban descaradamente. Cuando por fin divisaron aquella carpa roja, se quedaron de piedra al ver a sus amigos, a los serios, rudos, pervertidos, mujeriegos, y poco afectuosos (hasta con sus novias), de sus amigos, abrazando enérgicamente a la que sería su hermanastra, es decir del rubio estúpido de su amigo era pasable, hasta del cejon verde andante, pero…

-Dobe-Llamo el pelinegro llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Hey! Teme-Dijo el rubio separándose un poco de la ojijade que tenía abrazada.

P.O.V Sakura:

Todos los chicos me recibieron genial, me abrazaron, se mostraron cariñosos conmigo, como siempre lo hacían, y la verdad eso me lleno de felicidad.

Entre abrazos y besos escuche la voz de el, de la persona a quien tanto había amado.

Cabe decir que era endemoniadamente sexy, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla negra, zapatos de vestir, un cinturón de cuero, y una camisa de color rojo vivo abierta de los primeros cuatro botones, dejando ver su bien, no , perfectamente formado pecho, su cabello azabache y rebelde como siempre y…¡No! Yo ya no lo amo, yo …

Fin del P.O.V Sakura.

P.O.V Sasuke:

Tenía que admitirlo me gustaba esa chica, tenía un aire serio, pero por lo que veo era una rebelde. No estaba detrás de mí, y eso me frustraba, porque ella, ella era la gritaba que me amaba aun cuando yo la humille y desprecie cuando la conocí pero.. No se podía olvidar de mí… Es decir puedo tener a cualquier mujer

Fin de Sasuke P.O.V


	4. Pequeña provocación

Tenía que admitirlo me gustaba esa chica, tenía un aire serio, pero por lo que veo era una rebelde. No estaba detrás de mí, y eso me frustraba, porque ella, ella era la gritaba que me amaba aun cuando yo la humille y desprecie cuando la conocí pero... No se podía olvidar de mí… Es decir puedo tener a cualquier mujer.

El perro empezó a gruñir a punto de lanzarse contra Sasuke.

-Max-Hablo la peli rosa-Ven acá cariño-Finalizo. El perro obedeció y se colocó aún lado de su dueña sin dejar se gruñir.

-Sakura…-Llamo el pelinegro mayor, quien hablaba por primera vez en el lugar- ¿Los conoces?-Cuestiono.

Los muchachos empezaron a reír levemente algunos y otros como el rubio, exageraban.

-¿Qué si nos conoce?-Hablo Shikamaru (Un joven de 1.70m , guapo de cabello y ojos negros, su cabello estaba amarrado por una coleta alta, vestía y una chaqueta negra) unos tenis de bota color gris, un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera verde opaco con un tono burlón, raro en él, que sorprendió a los pelinegros pues en los años que se conocían jamás, jamás, de los jamases, los vieron reír así, ni mucho menos usar otro tono serio o irónico en su voz.

-Hemos estado juntos…-Siguió Neji (Un joven de 1.72m, de piel blanca, ojos perlados y cabello largo de color café amarrado en una coleta baja, vestía unos Converse azul rey, unos pantalones de mezclilla oscura y una sudadera azul rey, arremangada de los brazos hasta los codos) -Si mal no recuerdo desde los 4 años-Termino.

-A excepción de Sai y Rock Lee-Aclaro Kiba (Un joven guapo, de aproximadamente 1.69, de pial blanca, ojos negros y pupilas verticales,, cabello castaño, vestía unos tenis Nike Blancos con detalles en café y dorado, un pantalón negro, una gorra NY negra que cubría el gorro de una chamarra algo gruesa en tonalidades en negro y café con detalles en dorado)- Que la conocieron como a los 12-Finalizo.

-Pero como si nos conociéramos de todo la vida ¿No feíta?-Pregunto Sai (Es un chico de piel pálida y cabellos y ojos negros, de 1.72m, sin expresión alguna. Vestido con unos tenis negros un pantalón de mezclilla oscura y una camisa negra abierta en los primeros 2 botones)

-Claro Sai-kun-Afirmo

-Claro que si mi bella flor de cerezo, yo te amé desde que te vi, se mi novia, y vivamos juntos la llama de ja juventud-Hablo enérgicamente Rock Lee (chico esbelto, de ojos negros, de 1.72m, cabello y ojos negros, con peinado de hongo, uy cejas resaltantes en su rostro, vestía unos tenis Converse, unos pantalones pegados verdes y una playera verdes)

Ante esta acción todos fruncieron el ceño, y todos menos los dos Uchiha-¡Te atreves a ponerle una mano encima Lee y no la libras oíste!-Gritaron los chicos adoptando una mirada aterradora y un aura tétrica.

-Además tu no me convences para novio de mi cerezo-Hablo una persona que se encontraba llegando al lugar, todos callaron. Un hombre de cabellos plata, de 1.81 de estatura, con una máscara que le tapaba la mitad de la cara y solo dejaba ver su ojo izquierdo, vestía unos zapatos de vestir, un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa roja desabrochada de los primeros4 botones .La peli rosa se lanzó hacia el para abrazarlo, el correspondió gustoso.

-Kakashi-sensei-Susurro a su oído, pues el la cargaba, ya que la diferencia de estaturas era notable (Kakashi: 1.81m / Sakura: 1.61m)-No sabes cuánto te extrañe viejo-Dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

-Oiga sensei…basta ya de abrazos-Dijo el rubio con tono molesto. Ante esto el peli plata se separó un poco mientras le limpiaba las pequeñas lágrimas de la ojijade.

-Oye Naruto-Hablo la peli rosa dándose media vuelta para ver a su rubio amigo- ¿Dónde está mi auto?-Pregunto seria.

Todos tragaron grueso menos Sasuke, quien no sabía nada. Todos rezaban por Naruto, pues sabían que ese auto lo arreglo con el señor Haruno y Kakashi, y el rubio lo había perdido en una apuesta con Sasuke, por lo que el auto lo tenía el.

-Naruto… ¿Dónde está?-Dijo la peli rosa más seria. Mirando asesinamente al rubio.

-¿De qué auto hablan?-Pregunto Sasuke extrañado de la actitud nerviosa de sus amigos y su Hermano.

-Sasuke…prepárate-Dijo Itachi sin despegar los ojos de la escena. El pelinegro menor se extrañó demasiado.

-¡Joder! Oh alguien me dice dónde está mi auto o les juro que no se van a levantar de la cama en una semana-Amenazo la ojijade.

-Veras Sakura-Hablo el peli plata-Naruto pues…

-Sensei… ¡Por favor tenga compasión!-Suplico el rubio, todos pasaron saliva.

-Es problemático pero…Naruto aposto tu auto-Finalizo Shikamaru.

-Y lo perdió-Agrego Neji.

-Pero no te preocu-Hablo Lee, pero no termino pues la peli rosa a una velocidad impresionante tomo del cuello al rubio.

-Naruto Usumaki-Hablo. Naruto trago grueso, sabía que la había cagado, ese auto era la vida de la peli rosa, eso y su pistola de oro calibre 50, pues era lo que le quedaba de su padre. Todos miraban con miedo, menos los Uchiha que estaban sorprendidos -¿Con quién mierda perdiste mi auto?-Hablo tétricamente.

-Lo aposte con el Teme-Confeso

-¡¿Qué?!-Grito

-Hmp-Menciono burlón Sasuke- Tanto por ese auto-

-¿Tanto eh?-Dijo la peli rosa-¿Lo tienes todavía?-Pregunto

-Si claro, esa chatarra no sirve-Burlo

-Teme…No insultes ese auto-Aviso el rubio

-Si Sasuke, te arrepentirás si lo haces-Añadió Neji

-Hmp-"Dijo"

Sakura sonrió de medio lado –Uchiha, ¿Sabes correr?-Pregunto

-Soy el mejor-Menciono con orgullo. Todos se burlaban mentalmente, sabían lo que le esperaba.

-Apostemos-Afirmo la ojijade-Si yo gano me devuelves mi auto y … 15 mil ¿Te parecen?-Cuestiono mirándolo

-20 y tu auto, es un trato-Negocio Sasuke

-Hecho-Sonrió-Chicos por favor preparen todo ¿si?-Pidió y todos salieron quedando solo Sasuke y Sakura.

-Me sorprendes-Dijo el Uchiha- Y pensar que eres aquella mocosa que gritaba y me profesaba amor-Burlo.

-Eso murió…además-La peligrosamente se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro quedando frente a frente, le sostuvo la vista, y después de movió lentamente haciendo sonar sus tacones, quedando en la espalda del pelinegro, se acercó a su oído- Jamás podría enamorarme de un mujeriego, quien su debilidad son las mujeres-Susurro sensualmente, pero disimulada, para después morder el lóbulo del Uchiha. A este le recorrió una placentera sensación, y cuando se dio vuelta ella ya no estaba. Sonrió … estaba loco por ella


	5. Idiota yo gane

-Eso murió…además-La peli rosa se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro quedando frente a frente, le sostuvo la vista, y después de movió lentamente haciendo sonar sus tacones, quedando en la espalda del pelinegro, se acercó a su oído- Jamás podría enamorarme de un mujeriego, quien su debilidad son las mujeres-Susurro sensualmente, pero disimulada, para después morder el lóbulo del Uchiha. A este le recorrió una placentera sensación, y cuando se dio vuelta ella ya no estaba. Sonrió … estaba loco por ella

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la línea de salida se encontraba Sakura parada afuera de su auto, con su perro aun lado acostado, pero alerta, estaba rodeada de varios hombres, todos sin duda eran muy guapos, Neji revisaba su motor, y este estaba asombrado, sabía que ella jamás deja que otras personas toquen sus autos, y si estaba en lo correcto esa chica era una cajita de monerías, Shikamaru revisaba el diseño del auto, y es que era una chulería de auto.

Con Sakura, un joven rubio, alto, de ojos verde oscuro, que vestía un pantalón negro aguado, una playera de tirantes roja, que por cierto hacia resaltar su bien formado torso, y unos tenis Nike de bota rojos, apartentaba unos 25 años.

-Dime nena, aceptarías salir conmigo mañana en la noche-Dijo acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de la peli rosa.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde lejos y algo separados uno del otro, los hermanos Uchiha observaban con recelo entre la multitud que un chico tenía intenciones de besar a aquella chica tan provocativa e importante para ellos.

Pero el Uchiha mayor tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse primero ya que al menor lo detuvo un rubio imperativo.

-¿Celoso?-Burló el rubio.

-Hmp, Dobe… -Respondió-¿Por qué tendría que estar celoso de esa molestia?

-Hay Teme, si no fueras tan orgulloso-Reprocho-Cuando me entere de todo lo quería castrarte-Burló-Pero sabes…ella siempre a sido muy querida entre los hombres, aunque solo nos hablaba de uno en especial, nunca nos dijo su nombre-Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras volteaba a ver a la peli rosa, al igual que hacia el pelinegro que casi al instante frunció el ceño y cerro sus manos en forma de puños-Me alegra que tenga personas que si lucharían por ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con Sakura.

La peli rosa se hizo para atrás, y el perro le gruño a aquel rubio. El rubio se volvió a acercar a la joven con clara intensión de besarla a la fuerza pero un apretón fuerte en su hombro izquierdo lo hizo retroceder y voltear.

-¿Sabes?-Pregunto un pelinegro- Esta chica no puede besar a cualquiera…Así que lo podemos hacer por las buenas o … -El pelinegro apoyo un arma disimuladamente en la espalda del rubio.

-A-Adiós- Después salió corriendo .A Itachi se le formo una pequeña sonrisa mientras guardaba el arma

-Vaya, gracias por la protección- Dijo la peli rosa sonriendo amablemente, pero sin quitar la seriedad de sus ojos- No sabía que te gustaba jugar, ¿Quién lo diría?-Burló.

-Hace años que no nos vemos Sakurita, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi- Informó- Pero la protección tiene un costo- Hablo con broma en la voz.

-¿A si? ¿Cuál es el costo?- Contesto de igual manera.

-Una cita conmigo mañana a las 8:00 pm- Aclaro.

-Sabes… necesitare protección más seguido- Burlo

-Sakura-chan, ya es hora-Informo el rubio acercándose a la peli rosa.

-¿Lista para perder?-Hablo un pelinegro del otro lado de un auto bellísimo, un Ferrari.

-Sasuke mejor no hables, yo decía lo mismo cuando ella tenía 13 años, y créeme que el castigo fue traumatizante- Hablo Kiba.

Una chica muy exuberante pelinegra y ojicafe, con aires de zorra, se colocó enfrente de los dos autos, todos miraban expectantes.

-En 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1 …-Pausa- ¡Fuera!-Grito aquella mujer y apenas termino de decirlo los dos autos ya estaban corriendo a gran velocidad.

Cabe mencionar que las carreras se llevaban en calles abiertas por lo que era bastante complicado. La peli rosa veía expectante como el pelinegro se daba aires de grandeza metiéndole al acelerador a todo lo que daba.

-Pobre idiota-Bulo- Nadie me ha ganado…además quiero el ato de mi padre-Hablo para sí misma apretando un botón escondido en su volante.

Unos metros 15 para ser exactos, el pelinegro sentía la victoria en sus bolsillos, pero algo desencajo su mandíbula.

-Mierda…-Bufo molesto cruzando la meta.

-Valla, valla me debes ese auto-Dijo seria

-Hmp- Pensó- No, seguramente hiciste trampa una mujer jamás… escúchalo jamás me ganaría-La miro de arriba abajo- Y menos tu molestia-Dijo esto último con desprecio. El pelinegro menor se sentía fatal, su orgullo se fue al coño.

La peli rosa sintió algo partiste adentro de ella…Porque esa palabra, justamente esa…Ella era perfecta, podía tener a cualquiera a sus pies, desde niña incluso, pero no… la muy idiota se tenía que haber fijado en el estúpido orgullo Uchiha. _Le dolía… que el… el fuera asi…_

Unos brazos la trajeron a la realidad, al igual que un susurro en su oído

-Shhh…Cálmate, sabes que mi ototo es un idiota, está molesto por que eres mejor, así que disimula y no le des el gusto de verte mal ¿Si Sakura?-Susurro Itachi a el oído de Sakura, mientras la abrazaba por atrás, y hablaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, dando entender otra cosa. La peli rosa sonrió, sin apartar la mirada de enfrente.

-I-ta-chi-Hablaron amenazantes 8 jóvenes con mirada tétrica, el nombrado volteo a su derecha- Si valoras tu cuerpo…Suéltala ya…- Hablaron rodeando a la pareja de abrazados…

_-Hmp, valla cariño, si que eres un idiota, pero… vamos a jugar un poco…"Sasuke-kun"_


	6. Tu eres mia

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

**Agradecimiento especial:**

**Daanaf: **_**Espero que te siga gustando**_

**setsuna17****: **_**Gracias por seguir mi fic.**_

**GenesisSakuritax****: **_**Tratar de seguirlo en el menor tiempo posible**_

**Invitado: **_**Tratare de hacer lo que me pediste, gracias por sugerir**_

**Uchiha Yamii****: **_**Me encantaría que dieras tu opinión.**_

**Gabi:**_**Tomare en cuenta lo que me pediste pero como lo hago, fuerte o solo un pequeño enojo?**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios espero y les siga gustando el fic…Si tienen alguna sugerencia o petición para el fic, no duden en comunicármelo.**_

_**Gracias.**_

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

_-Hmp, valla cariño, si que eres un idiota, pero… vamos a jugar un poco…"Sasuke-kun"-Pensó internamente._

_-Vaya que son celosos, no se preocupen ya me iba tengo que atender un negocio además supongo que Sakura quiere ese auto ya ¿No es asi?-Dijo mientras soltaba a la peli rosa._

_-Si así es- Hablo mientras miraba a el Uchiha- ¿Uchiha podemos ir ya?-Pregunto mirándolo con un pequeño brillo que todos notaron, a pesar del mar de chicos que rodeaban la escena tratando de acercarse de una manera no muy sana a la peli rosa, claro que la mayoría eran ahuyentados pon las miradas asesinas que mandaban los 13 hombres más importantes en la vida de la peli rosa._

_-Sakura-chan- Hablo serio el rubio (raro en el) –Lamento…Lamento haber apostado ese auto… sé que es importante para ti... pero el día que conocí al Teme pensé que era un idiota, egocéntrico, mujeriego, arrogante, cínico, estúpido, idio- Interrumpido por un golpe en el estómago- _

_-Dobe, yo también te quiero- Hablo cínicamente regresando de su enojo. La peli rosa se sorprendió por la actitud bromista y cínica del pelinegro, conocía tan bien su carácter que hasta podría asegurar que Naruto era importante para el._

_-Perdoname-Hablo el rubio mirando a su rosada amiga._

_-Baka-Hablo la peli rosa mientras se abalanzaba contra los brazos de su amigo ahora en el piso por el golpe- No te preocupes Naruto-Kun._

_Al pelinegro menor le hirvió la sangre. Tomo el brazo de la peli rosa, la levanto de golpe, todos quedaron anonados ante tal reacción, lo sabias, ellos pasaron por eso de pequeños, en especial cuando adoptaron la manía de saludarse con un pequeño beso en la boca (solo para la peli rosa), claro solo era un roce, pero admitámoslo, eran unos simples críos, inocentes, este saludo se anulaba cuando algún novio o novia se hacía presente._

_Las facciones del pelinegro se endurecieron y mostraron una frialdad muy pocas veces vista y eso solo Naruto._

_-¿Teme?-Pregunto el rubio aun en el piso_

_-¿Uchiha, que mierda haces?-Pregunto con el ceño fruncido la peli rosa ladeando el rostro para ver al de cabellos azabaches._

_-Vámonos-Ordeno –Si es que quieres que te devuelva tu maldito auto-Finalizo y camino hacia su auto._

_-Hmp-El rostro de Sakura volvió a ser uno serio-Chicos nos vemos luego. Los jóvenes estaban en medio circulo alrededor del auto de la peli rosa, y el rubio aún estaba en el piso._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_P.O.V Sasuke:_

_¡Pero qué demonios hace!- E peli azabache se gritaba mentalmente mientras observaba a la peli rosa depositar un pequeño beso en los labios de cada uno de los muchachos a excepción de Lee y Gaara._

_Fin del P.O.V Sasuke._

_La peli rosa entro al auto. El pelinegro arranco el auto. El con el ceño fruncido, ella incomoda, el enojado, ella nerviosa._

_Ya estaban fuera de la ciudad, atravesando un portón enorme que se cerraba después de entrar. __Residencia Hatake_

_-¿Con una mierda Uchiha que te pasa?- Hablo frustrada Sakura._

_-Nada-Contesto secamente._

_-¿Cómo que nada?-Volvió a preguntar molesta mientras bajaban del auto y se dirigían a la parte de atrás de la mansión. _

_Adentro del garaje._

_-Nada ¡Maldita sea! Que no sabes lo que es nada? –Hablo enojado el peli negro aun sin prender la luz de aquel pequeño cuarto donde solo habitaba un auto en la parte izquierda y una mesa larga en la derecha. Hasta ese grito, ese grito despertó a la peli rosa, estaba tan enojada por la actitud del pelinegro que no se do cuenta que estaba en la residencia de Kakashi, en el garaje, sin luz, aparte de la de la pequeña ventana, por la cual entraba la luz de la luna, solos… muy solos._

_El pelinegro vio como la chica se tensó, y se mordía el labio, para él era tan excitante eso, que solo eso basto para que le fuera el enojo, y al analizar la situación, y percatarse del porqué de su nerviosismo, el ego marca Uchiha salió a flote. Se calmó y sonrió de medio lado, se acercó a la peli rosa, y esta retrocedió._

_-Hmp- Fijo su vista en ella, y esta desvió la mirada- ¿Por qué los besaste?- Pregunto volviéndose a acercar y esta volvió a retroceder._

_-¿Be-be-sar?-Tartamudeo y esto solo hizo que el ego Uchiha creciera más, ella se mordió el labio con más fuerza, él se acercó y ella se alejó._

_-A __ellos__- Aclaro –Tú no puedes besar a nadie-Impuso mientras volvía a acercarse y ella se alejaba. Al analizar las palabras dichas por el Uchiha se enojó._

_-Yo puedo besar a quien se me pegue la gana Uchiha- Ella recobro ese tomo imponente, lo miro con seriedad, pero esa sonrisa, le saco cordura, él se acercó y ella tenía la intención de retroceder, pero se topó con pared. _

_El incremento su sonrisa al notar que se volvía a poner nerviosa, y a la velocidad impresionante que el tenia, le sujeto las manos y las puso arriba de su cabeza sujetándola con una, la acorralo contra la pared, e hizo más fuerza al ver aquel rubor en sus mejillas._

_Soltó un jadeo de sorpresa, por la posición en la que estaban, el acorralándola contra la pared, con sus manos sujetadas y la pierna derecha de el separando las suyas, cuando subió la vista se encontró con el rostro de su amor de infancia cerca.. Muy cerca de ella._

_-Tu eres mía Sakura- Susurro a su oído, con una voz ronca, que la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza, y el noto eso._

_-Yo soy mmm- La peli rosa abrió los ojos a todo lo que da, mientras sentía los labios del Uchiha moviéndose demandantes contra los suyos, ella trato de aventarlo, forcejeo, pero el aplico más fuerza al agarre, eh hizo que su cabeza pegara contra la pared para poder aplicar más fuerza._

_El se sintió gustoso al lograr que ella abriera su cavidad bocal, el metió su lengua para explorar aquella boca tan excitante para él, y se sintió dichoso cuando le correspondió. El beso se hizo más demandante, las profundo, las respiraciones de los dos se agitaron. Mordió el labio inferior de la chica provocando un pequeño gemido. Ese gemido mando al coño su cordura, quería más, quería sentirla suya, que ella digiera que ella era de él, como antes; apretó su cuerpo con el de ella, volvió a besarla demandante, sintiendo como ella se estremecía, como la mano libre la atrajo de la cintura, bajo a su cuello, lo beso con delicadeza._

_-Para Sasuke- dijo con la reparación agitada – Esto no…Esto no está bi…bien- _

_El subió repartiendo besos por su cuello – Tu eres mía Sakura, nadie te besa ni te besara como yo- susurro en su oído para después morder su lóbulo _


	7. Lo que viene despues

**Gracias a las personas que pasan a leer mi fic.**

.

.

.

.

.

El subió repartiendo besos por su cuello – Tu eres mía Sakura, nadie te besa ni te besara como yo- susurro en su oído para después morder su lóbulo

El celular de la peli rosa interrumpió abruptamente el momento tan excitante que se mantenía entre los dos jóvenes, se separaron rápidamente, la peli rosa aun agitada saco su celular rojo con detalles en negro.

_Nanami._

-¿Qué pasa Nanami?- Contesto el celular bajo la mirada del ojinegro, caminando hacia el interruptor de la luz y recobrando el porte que había perdido.

-Sakura, ¿En dónde estás?-Pregunto su madre.

-Tranquila, estoy en casa-Aclaro-¿Qué pasa?-Cuestiono.

-Robert me llamo- Confesó – Me dijo que te mando por un tiempo para terminar tu carrera en mecánica ¿No?-Pregunto, con tono de afirmación

-Si ¿Y?-Dijo impaciente, el hecho de que la persona con la que había pasado 6 años de su vida, con la que había contado para ocultarle a su madre sobre las investigaciones que realizaba, sobre las carreras clandestinas que realizaba, y muchas, muchas cosas más, llamara a su madre no era algo común.

-William, piensa venir a pasarla acá contigo- Informó – Además me dijo que en tu correo electrónico te enviaría constantemente trabajo que puedas realizar desde Tokio-

-¡¿William?!- Pregunto la peli rosa alterada, suspiro pesadamente - ¿Algo más?- Pregunto casi con miedo.

-Yo… bueno… yo quería saber en qué Universidad te inscribirás- Dijo dudosa la señora de Uchiha

-Hay Nanami- Dijo casi en un suspiro – Quieres que valla con la vieja ¿No es asi?- Pregunto casi en burla. La verdad es que ya lo había pensado, después de todo la vieja era como su madre, que siempre la había cuidado, incluso más que Nanami, bueno aunque después de todo, era su Nana; hacía dos años que se despidió de ella, puesto que la llamaron a Nueva York de una Universidad para ocupar el cargo de directora, y la peli rosa solo pudo decir "_Cuídate Nana, gracias por estar conmigo… espero que te vaya bien en Tokio"_ .

-Si- Afirmó.

-Ya lo había pensado- Confeso mientras oía a su madre echar un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

-Bien- Pauso –Por que empiezas el Lunes –Dijo.

-¡¿Qué?!- Pregunto enojada, ella tenía muchas cosas que averiguar, tenía que confirmar si esa serpiente gay estaba en Tokio- Nanami Haruno o mejor dicho Uchiha!-Grito cuando de pronto se escucha el sonido que daba por terminada la llamada.

Bufó enojada.

El Uchiha que la miraba con seriedad recargado en un auto BMW ¡8 de color rojo, impresionante, recién pulido, brilloso, un auto majestuoso sin duda alguna.

-¿Qué paso molestia?- Pregunto el mirándola con seriedad. Ella ante esto solo se enojó más.

-Mira Uchiha- Hablo con seriedad pero sus ojos demostraban el enojo que tenía- Uno, jamás en tu miserable vida de mierda vuelvas a besarme. Dos, quítate de mi auto en este instante si quieres tener descendencia y tres, quiero mi dinero mañana a primera hora, completo.

El Uchiha nunca la había visto así, es más, jamás le había hablado así, por mero impulso hizo lo que la mujer de cabellos rosáceos le dijo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En las carreras de autos.

-Valla parece que tendremos problemas ¿no lo creen?- Dijo Naruto a sus amigos serio.

-¿Con Sasuke?- Pregunto Gaara (Es un chico de 22 años, de aproximadamente 1.69, de cabello rojizo, posee un tatuaje en color rojo en la parte derecha superior de su frente, la palabra amor escrita en japonés, sus ojos delineados levemente de negro resaltando sus ojos aguamarina y su piel blanquecina vestía unos tenis de bota rojos, un pans negro, y una sudadera roja oscura) de manera seria.

-Ese teme es un mujeriego de primera incluso más que nosotros- Aclaró Naruto serio.

-Tengo entendido que el la lastimo mucho-Dijo Shino (Joven de 22 años, su altura es de 1.75, piel clara y ojos negros aunque siempre usa lentes negros, su cabello es similar al de un afro pero termina en punta, usa tenis converse negros, un pantalón del mismo color al igual que su playera, y una chamarra ligera de color verde pastoso)- No creo que el cerezo se enamore de nuevo de el-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se estaba adentrando en los barrios de Tokio, ya era de noche, y las luces se veían hermosas, el BMW volaba por las calles, aunque algunas patrullas ya la habían seguido, esta los perdió fácilmente. Estaba llegando a su destino, diviso aquella carpa roja y a sus amigos.

_No puedo enamorarme de él, no de nuevo, yo ya no quiero sufrir como antes, ¡Por Kami-sama! Puedo tener a cualquier hombre, tengo muchos pretendientes y justamente me tenía que fijar en la arrogancia y egocentrismo marca Uchiha"_

.

.

.

.

.

**Lo siento esta algo aburrido, prometo traerles algo nuevo para el próximo capítulo. **

**Gracias por leer.**


	8. Recuerdos

Se estaba adentrando en los barrios de Tokio, ya era de noche, y las luces se veían hermosas, el BMW volaba por las calles, aunque algunas patrullas ya la habían seguido, esta los perdió fácilmente. Estaba llegando a su destino, diviso aquella carpa roja y a sus amigos.

_No puedo enamorarme de él, no de nuevo, yo ya no quiero sufrir como antes, ¡Por Kami-sama! Puedo tener a cualquier hombre, tengo muchos pretendientes y justamente me tenía que fijar en la arrogancia y egocentrismo marca Uchiha"_

_Su celular sonó de nuevo. _

_Numero privado._

_-¿Hola?- Dijo disminuyendo la velocidad._

_-Hola cerezo- Dijo una voz masculina_

_-Hmp-Contesto la ojijade _

_-Sabes parece que se te contagia el estilo Uchiha- Burló_

_-¿Qué mierda quieres Hidan?- Bufo fastidiada_

_-Tenemos que hablar cerezo-Hablo serio_

_-¿En dónde y con quién estás?-Pregunto más fría, gélida._

_-Con Akatsuki-Dijo-En las carreras- Finalizó_

_-No te muevas de ahí Hidan- Ordeno._

__:Fin de la llamda:__

_Todos se quedaban mudos a su paso, conocían bien a la conductora si como a ese auto, todos perdieron con ella importantes sumas de dinero y lo peor de todo es que ella era una niña. El auto se estaciono junto a los autos de sus amigos, todos del mismo modelo, todos BMW; Kakashi: plata, Neji: blanco, Shikamaru: verde pasto, Rock Lee: Verde, Naruto: anaranjado Shino: caqui, Gaara: rojo, Kiba: café, y Sai: negro. Los jóvenes sonrieron._

_-Valla que lo humillaste- Dijo Gaara casi en un grito pues la música sonaba hasta el tope._

_-¿Sakura?- Pregunto Naruto._

_-¿Te sientes bien cerezo?- Pregunto esta vez Shikamaru_

_La peli rosa estaba ida._

_-¿Sakura?- Dijo Kakashi en voz alta, casi gritando._

_-Estoy cerca sensei- Hablo muy gélida, haciendo que todos se pusieran serios- Hidan me tiene información- Concluyó _

_-Naruto y yo te acompañamos –Hablo Kakashi, casi como orden._

_-Hmp- Dijo, meditando que tan conveniente sería- Vamos._

_Los demás chicos de acercaron y dieron un pequeño roce en los labios a la Haruno._

_-Cuídate cerezo- Dijo Shikamaru, con sonrisa._

_-Cerezo-Dio un pequeño beso en la frente – Suerte dijo Neji pegando sus frentes para después alejarse_

_-Cerecito, que te valla bien- Dijo Kiba enérgico._

_-Suerte feíta- Hablo Sai, con una sonrisa sincera._

_Lee se abalanzo contra ella y empezó a besas su rostro – Mi bella flor de cere-Interrumpido por un fuerte golpe de Gaara cayó al piso._

_-Imbécil- Se acercó a la Haruno pasando por Lee – Ten cuidado Sakura- Dijo el mismo pelirrojo con un tono cariñoso._

_-Cerezo, te deseo lo mejor- Dijo Shino dejando de lado su tono serio, para uno cariñoso._

_El peli plata, la ojijade, y el rubio, subieron a sus respectivos autos y se dirigieron al barrio vecino Taito, un barrio más que bajo, muy peligroso. Cuando se adentraron a su destino se dirigieron al final de este, a la "Casa" mas grande, totalmente negra, de los ventanales salían luces de colores, y se apreciaba la música de Rap._

_Bajaron de sus autos y Kakashi se quedó al cuidado de estos, mientras los otros dos jóvenes se encaminaban a la puerta, una vez enfrente de esta, la peli rosa abrió la puerta sin esfuerzo alguno, las fosas nasales de los dos jóvenes de albergaron con olor a puro sexo, alcohol mezclado, tabacos y porros, pero sobre todo a drogas, muchas drogas._

_Mujeres casi desnudas se paseaban por la casa, era de madrugada, y pareciera que la fiesta apenas entraba en el apogeo, varias zorras se le pegaron al rubio, y este paso de largo siguiendo a la peli rosa, a quien le mandaban miradas lujuriosas hombre no en mejores condiciones que las mujeres._

_La peli rosa sintió como la tomaban fuertemente de uno de los brazos, obligándola a girar hacia atrás, lo siguiente que sintió fueron unos labios desesperados y el olor a sudor y drogas mezclado; era un joven guapo no podía negarlo, aunque el escaneo duro tan solo dos segundos, era de cabello rojizo, joven aunque podía asegurar que era mayor que ella, sus ojos de color café ceniza y de piel blanca, tan solo con unos shorts negros encima._

_Aquel muchacho cayó al suelo, y lo siguiente que se oyó fue el sonido de dos balazos, parando así cualquier sonido de la casa. Aquel joven corrió con la suerte de tener un buen golpe en la entrepierna y dos balazos rozándole los brazos._

_-Cerezo- Hablo Hidan ( Alto de 1.77, 26 años de edad, aunque igual que su sensei parece traga años, vestía una bata negra con nubes rojas entre abierta, dándole un aire de " acabo de tener el mejor sexo", cabello plateado, medio largo, peinado hacia atrás) _

_-Hmp- Dijo guardando aquel arma dorada – No se si tus amigos son idiotas, o las drogas que tienes son muy buenas- Dijo irónicamente mientras el rubio guardaba su arma, una buena pistola 380 Beretta._

_- Vamos, necesitamos hablar – Dijo y empezó a caminar a la planta alta, seguido por los dos jóvenes._

_::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_:_

_Con Sasuke_

_Parecía bestia enjaulada, se dirigió hacia su auto, arranco a máxima velocidad llegando adonde momentos antes había estado, Kita, ese era el nombre del barrio donde había estado._

_Se bajó se su auto y a sus espaldas se oyó una voz_

_-Ototo- Dijo su hermano mayor, tambaleándose un poco._

_-¿Itachi?- Pregunto dándose vuelta, observando a su hermano mayor con la ropa desajustada, tambaleándose, con aliento a alcohol y marcas de labial_

_-Me llevas con Kisame- Habló- necesito algunas cosas, y me debe dinero- Termino acercándose_

_-Oni-chan- susurró- No le gustaba ver a su hermano así, pero había intentado de todo y no había logrado nada._

_Llego a esa casa en lomas profundo de Taito, observo como el auto de la molestia y el Dobe estaban estacionados junto al de Kakashi. El peli plata observo como los dos hermanos Uchiha bajaban del auto y se adentraban en la casa, el se encontraba en su auto por lo que no fue visto._

_Los Uchiha entraron a la casa y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al obsevar la escena, Sasori, Akasuna no Sasori, tirado en el piso, con las manos en la entre pierna, el Dobe de su amigo con el arma fura, hilos de humo saliendo, y un agujero en el piso rosando el brazo derecho, y a la peli rosa en la misma posición, pero su agujero provocado por la bala _

_::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_:_

_En Brasil_

_Una pareja se encontraba en la suite del hotel más lujoso de Rio de Janeiro, de noche, tumbados en una cama, con respiración agitada, abrazados, y cubiertos de la cintura para abajo con una simple sabana._

_-Fugaku- Hablo Nanami sentándose con porte serio._

_-¿Si cariño?- Pregunto el nombrado adoptando la misma posición de su ahora esposa_

_-Necesitamos hablar- Dijo – De Sakura…_

_-El peli negro presto atención y asintió_

_-Ella… no es mi hija- Dijo bajando la mirada_

_-Es de la anterior esposa de Hiroto ¿No? – Dijo con seguridad. Nanami negó con la cabeza._

_-Hiroto, amaba ayudar a la gente ¿sabes?- Hablo- De hecho venia mucho a Rio de Janeiro, y a Cali (Colombia)- Hizo una pausa- En un viaje según me conto, venia de camino al hotel cuando oyó los gritos de una niña, busco los gritos y dijo que una mujer estaba pegándole a la niña, casi bebe de 4 años mientras un señor le daba dinero a la mujer- Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas mientras seguía – Según recuerdo aquel señor tenía intención de.. de .. vi..violar…la- La mujer pelinegra rompió en llanto dejando confundido a Fugaku- Esa niña es Sakura- Dijo en medio de sollozos- No sé cómo hizo para traerla a Tokio, jamás quiso decírmelo… _

_El pelinegro estaba en shock._

_-Hiroto, se encariño mucho con ella, casi nunca tenían tiempo juntos, pero cuando lo tenían parecían tan unidos… La verdad jamás supe de que hablaban, lo único que podía hacer era ver como arreglaban un auto… solo eso. Kakashi estuvo presente siempre, puesto que el y Hiroto tenían negocios, incluso Sakura lo considero como un padre, y cuando Hiroto murió el fue su apoyo, la verdad desde niña casi nunca estuvo en casa, cuando Hiroto no estaba Kakashi llegaba a primera hora por Sakura, incluso en la mansión de Kakashi Sakura tiene su habitación- Menciono con una sonrisa melancólica._

_"Todo cambia, el tiempo, tiene el poder de sanar heridas pero también de recordarlas… Vive… Y disfruta todo lo que tengas a tu alcance"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Gracias a todos los que pasan a leer el, la verdad lo aprecio mucho.**_

_**Bendiciones a todos.**_


	9. Tu me decepcionas, y el me miente

**Agradecimiento especial:**

**Daanaf: Gracias por seguir la historia.**

**Msdupree22****: Gracias, me encantaría que lo siguieras leyendo.**

**Guest: Gracias por comentar**

**setsuna17**** : Muchísimas gracias por estar siguiendo el fic. desde el principio :)**

**: Gracias por leer, prometo subir la continuación de los capítulos en cuanto pueda.**

**Gabi: Gracias por tus comentarios**

**PrincessDarkUrak****: Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias a todos, leo todos los comentarios y se los agradezco.**

**Bendiciones a todos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En la "casa" de "Akatsuki":

Paralizado estaba el tiempo dentro de aquella casa, las personas de dividieron en dos partes dejando un pasillo libre, en el final de las escaleras, una peli rosa con un arma de oro recién disparada, y del otro extremo un hombre alto de piel morena, ojos verdes, vestido con tenis negros, pans negro, y una sudadera negra con nubes rojas, demostrando en sus ojos dolor, y en su mano gotas pequeñas de sangre, a lado de este, el primogénito Uchiha, con pánico, mudo, y su lado su hermano, paralizado y con miedo.

La peli rosa chasqueo la lengua en forma de negación mientras guardaba el arma - ¿Sabes Itachi-kun?- Pregunto mirándolo- Pensé que eras más maduro, que no consumías esa mierda – Dijo con enojo- Pero bueno a veces la gente te decepciona ¿no?- Dijo con falsa decepción – Naruto, ¿Puedes llevarlos a la casa? Tengo otros asuntos que atender – Pregunto mirándolo, y recobrando la postura de frialdad aunque sus ojos mostraban decepción – Ahora… Escúchenme todos – Hablo alzando un poco la voz mientras veía como el túmulo de personas casi perdidas prestaban atención, incluso los de enfrente – En su miserable vida le venderán la mierda que trafican a alguno de ellos, claro si es que no quieren acabar en la morgue – Dijo con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

El pelinegro estaba furioso – ¡¿Pero que mierda te pasa maldita?!- Pregunto observando como la chica comenzaba a caminar con toda naturalidad y atrás el rubio de su amigo.

Sakura estaba enfrente del primogénito Uchiha, mientras oía como la insultaba el menor – Te creí alguien mejor Itachi… me decepcionas- Hablo gélida, pasando en medio de los dos hermanos, mientras oía los insultos de el menor, de su ex amor, cuando sintió que la tomaban del brazo fuertemente, y después la zarandeaban con furia.

El pelinegro dependía furia, mientras su hermano estaba en shock deteniéndose la mano, cuando sintió como lo tomaban del hombro con fuerza, lo siguiente que sintió fue un puñetazo en la cara y el grito de Naruto.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla Sasuke- Hablo Naruto viendo desde arriba a su amigo, hablando con mas furia que el azabache, y con una mirada que aria competencia a los Uchiha

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, porque te aseguro que no terminaras bien – Hablo un peli plata llegando a la escena.

-S-Sen-sei- Hablo la peli rosa algo perturbada.

-Sakra- chan vámonos – Dijo Naruto volviendo a su postura normal.

-P-Pero…-Articulo

-Hija- Llamo el peli plata sin despegar la mirada del azabache- Vete, tengo que hablar con el- Informo.

Los dos jóvenes emprendieron su camino hacia sus autos

-Te quiero temprano en la casa Sakura- Grito antes de perder la figura de los jóvenes.

::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_

Sábado 9:30 am. Residencia Hatake.

La residencia eraun caos, la cocina susia y tirada, la sala con todo tipo de cosas etc. Los 11 hombres, vestidos únicamente con un pantalón negro y sandalias, sin camisa y con el cabello despeinado, estaban en el comedor, con dolor de muerte en la cabeza y asco en la cara, enfrende de cada uno un plato de panqueques, dulces, muy dulces, y después carne, quemada.

-Buenos días- Hablo la peli rosa bajando las escaleras, vestida con una playera larga, llegándole a la cadera, al parecer de su sensei, y un short corto, remarcando cada curva de su cuerpo. Se quedo enfrente del comedor observando las caras de sus amigos, y después posando su vista en la comida servida -¿Qué diablos es eso?- Pregunto divertida señalándolo el "desayuno".

-Eso mi querida Sakura –Dijo Shikamaru

-Es simple y sencillamente – Completo Neji

- Nuestro pase a la muerte- Finalizo Kiba

-Me di cuenta pero ¿Qien hizo esa porquería?

-Veras Sakura- Dijo Naruto - ¿Sabes que el Teme tiene Novia? – Pregunto divertido ganándose un codazo del mencionado.

-Ella es la que "amablemente" hizo esto – Dijo Gaara

-A decir verdad no sabemos cómo entra y hace las comidas- Intervino Shino.

-Es verdad… ¿Cómo lo hace ototo?- Pregunto el Uchiha mayor.

- Es que la novia de Sasuke vive la juventud al máximo – Hablo Lee –Pero no tanto como tu mi flor de cerezo – Hablo con tono meloso lanzándose hacia la peli rosa y siendo frenado por un golpe en la cara.

- Bueno feíta, te puedo pedir un favor – Hablo Sai a su oído estando detrás de esta

-Claro Sai-kun- Contesto la peli rosa

-¿Podrías prepararnos algo decente para desayunar? – Dijo Sai con suplica.

La peli rosa pareció meditarlo un poco – Esta bien – Dijo, y al instante todos sonrieron con felicidad claro menos el Uchiha menor –Pero…-Freno la celebración- 1: Quiero todo el desorden de la planta baja acomodado y limpio – Todos ensancharon los ojos – 2: La cocina es mía ¿No sensei?- El llamado asintió – Entonces no quiero a nadie en ella, y menos tu novia Uchiha – Aclaro viendo el aura deprimente de los jóvenes – Y hoy van a cancelar todos sus compromisos – La miraron con interrogación – Necesito ir al centro comercial – Hablo entrando a la cocina.

El pelinegro estaba fastidiado cuando noto las miradas y sonrisas de complicidad de sus amigos – Hey perros – Llamo - ¿Por qué están… Felices?- Pregunto

-Hay Teme, ya lo veras- Hablo Naruto – Ahora ven a ayudarnos.

35 minutos después.

-Chicos- Llamo la peli rosa.

Todos corrieron al comedor menos el Uchiha que estaba recargado en la puerta, Sakura saco un recipiente grande que desprendía un olor que dejo a todos con estrellas en los ojos.

-Todo quedo claro, así que… espero les guste- Dijo dejando el traste en la mesa mientras todos se servían y devoran los Chilaquiles como locos, salsa por aquí, pollo por allá, crema y queso por maracuyá, todos menos el Uchiha y Naruto.

-Naruto- kun- Llamo – Para ti es esto – Hablo dejando enfrente del rubio un tazón de ramen picante, el rubio lo devoro casi cuando lo olio.

-Uchiha- Lo llamo- Para ti es esto – Dijo mientras lo jalaba a una silla y le servía carne, jugosa, caliente. El Uchiha aunque no lo admitiera chica cocinaba delicioso.

Minutos tal vez segundos después…

-Como tarda esa mujer- Dijo con fastidio el Uchiha menor. Vestía unos jeans negros, tenis blancos, camisa de tirantes blancas, resaltando su pecho y una camisa negra abierta encima.

- Es problemático pero siempre es así- Dijo Shikamaru. Vestía un pans verdes, una playera de tirantes negra al igual que unos tenis de bota

-Es verdad, pero lo mejor es que el Teme no vaya- Dijo el rubio muy algo serio. Vestía una playera naranja, un pans blanco y unos tenis Converse naranjas

- Yo también opino lo mismo dijo Gaara…

Todos empezaon a pelear , no querias que los Uchiha los acompañaran al centro comercial, unos que otros, golpes e insultos, pasaron 45 minutos.

En el centro comercial.

Los 11 hombres se encontraban sentados en un sillón enfrente de un vestíbulo, cada uno con mucha, mucha, mucha ropa de mujer.

-¡Maldición! Siempre se tarda esta mujer- Hablo con enojo el peli azabache.

- Creeme Teme que cuando termine querras salir siempre con ella… - Dijo con molestia el ojiazul.

-Ni hablar- Dijo serio Kakashi – Este chico no va a salir con mi niña – Finalizo con frialdad.

Todos se pusieron serios y se juntaron un poco más.

-Ustedes Uchiha- Dijo Shino llamándolos.

-Ni se les ocurra tocarla- Dijo Shikamaru

-Hmp- Dijo – Ni quien quiera tocar esa molestia…

Los hombres se quedaron mirando al vestilo menos el Uchiha que sigui diciendo.

-Esa mujer, no, esa cria, no tiene atributo alguno- Burló

-Sasuke- Llamo Neji sin despegar la vista siendo ignorado totalmente

-Ademas ese cabello sullo es horrible- Siguio el azabache

- Sasuke- Lo llamo Gaara corriendo con la misma suerte

-Y su cuerpo es… muy delgado, no tiene atractivo- Hablo sin abrir los ojos aun, contando con que sus amigos seguían a su alrededor

-Y su actitud es tan molesta, anda tirando balazos por donde se le da la gana- Dijo casi exasperando a los jóvenes

- Hey Sasuke – Llamaron Kiba y Lee que estaban a sus costados.

- Y por si fuera poco – No continuo por lo interrupieron

- Con una mierda Sasuke mirala- Dijo su hermano dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza pues estaba atrás de el.

El peli azabache volteo hacia donde estaba el vestíbulo y se quedo helado.

Aquella mujer era simplemente exquisita.

El pelo suelto revuelto, con estilo rebelde… encantador

Su piel, casi se podría jurar de seda… Tentadora

Sus labios carnosos, rojos… Seductores

Su cuerpo bien formado, con buenos atributos… Excitante

Aquella ropa interior de color rojo que la hacían tan… Hermosa

Y esos tacones rojos, altos y gruesos la hacían ver como… El pecado en vida.

-Sasuke-kun- Hablo con una voz tan seductora acercándose al azabache – Me preguntaba si tu…- Hablo mientras se sentaba en sus piernas y se cruzaba de piernas, haciendo sonreír a los demás, debido a los gestos de su amigo- Podrías repetir lo que decías de mi – Dijo, el llamado palideció, estaba tan concentrado en la mujer que tenía enzima suyo, tratando de no cometer un error debido a aquellas palabras de la noche anterior _"Mira Sasuke- Hablo tétrico el hombre que tenía enfrente, el mismo que lo había llevado a aquella bodega abandonada- Sabes que te aprecio mucho-Dijo tomando una actitud terrorífica jamás vista por el pelinegro que ahora estaba encadenado es una caja de cristal enorme, atado a una silla, y con serpientes en toda la extensión de aquella caja, de esa pricion de cristal- Pero no te quiero cerca de ella, si lo haces ten por seguro que te matare de la peor manera existente, y eso si lo hago yo, porque si lo hace alguno de los chicos, si la haces sufrir –Para mientras lo miraba a los ojos- ¿Recuerdas aquel chico que lo encontraron sin pellejo en aquel callejón hace años? – Pregunto divertido- Era… alguien que le corto el cabello a Sakura cuando niña- Dicho esto el pelinegro sintió algo acercado al miedo- Jajaja- Empezó a reír- ¿Estamos claros?-_

_-Si- Trago saliva – Kakashi- Finalizo"_ , que no sintió que algo rozaba su parte baja. Bajo la mirada, su famosa Calibre 50.

Los chicos empezaron a reir, mientras la peli rosa se paraba como si nada..

"_El hombre necesita creer algo, y cree mentiras cuando no encuentra verdades que creer"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias a los que me comentan, me hacen el dia.**

**Bendiciones.**

**Que Dios los cuide siempre.**


	10. Sensual

**Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic.**

**Y a las personas que me comentan, me hacen el dia.**

**Espero les guste.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los chicos empezaron a reír, mientras la peli rosa se paraba como si nada…

Suena un celular, un mensaje.

"Itachi necesito que vengas, tenemos cosas que hablar.

-Kisame"

-Chicos tengo que irme- Dijo serio.

Los demás lo miraron extrañados.

-Itachi- Llamo una peli rosa – Cuidado con lo que haces – Dijo entrando al vestidor.

Suspiro –Sigue enojada ¿Cierto?- Dijo con tristeza.

El Uchiha mayor salió de aquella tienda.

Los chicos viajaron de probador en probador, de tienda en tienda, de centro comercial en centro comercial, aunque por supuesto que ni el más flojo se quejo.

::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_

8:00 pm Residencia Hatake.

La casa se encontraba en silencio, sola, de no ser por el Uchiha menor que estaba en la sala de aquella casa con su novia, una mujer de aproximadamente 21 años, 1.62 de estatura, piel clara pero no blanca, cabello rojo y ojos del mismo, vistiendo unos tacones altos negros, una micro falda de color negro pegada y una ombliguera de color morado.

Se encontraban algo… el sentado normal en el sofá, con ella encima, y sus piernas a los costados, tratando de provocar algo en él, sin embargo las imágenes de Sakura en ropa interior era algo que seguía ocupando su mente.

-Sasukito-dijo besando su cuello- Subimos a tu habitación- Dijo mordiendo su lóbulo.

-Oye "Sasukito"- Hablo una voz masculina, llamando la atención de la pareja.

-¿Itachi?-Pregunto el de cabellos azabaches empujando a la mujer que tenía enzima suyo para poder incorporarse- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto viendo a su hermano vestido de traje, algo común pero inusual en él.

-Invite a Sakura a cenar- Dijo mirando de reojo a la peli roja.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto con molestia- ¿Es que ya te perdono?- Pregunto.

-Ita-kun-Dijo la peliroja con voz chillona- ¿Quién es Sakura?- Pregunto sin entender.

-Deja de llamarme asi Karin- Dijo molesto- Y Sakura es-Interrumpido.

-Yo soy Sakura- Dijo una mujer bajando las escaleras, noqueando en todos los sentidos posibles a los hermanos Uchiha.

Sakura se veía endemoniadamente sensual.

Mostraba un vestido blanco, con algunas figuras marcadas del mismo color, una cinta gruesa de color plata, situada bajo su busto, dándole un toque erótico al pronunciado escote, y acentuando la figura que de por sí ya se marcaba pues el vestido era largo y pegado al cuerpo

Su cabello, esta vez chino, caía en cascada hasta el inicio de su trasero.

Sus zapatillas blancas de juego con el vestido.

Sus ojos resaltados por sus pestañas chinas negras, su delineado negro y unas sombras de color verde un poco más fuete que el de ella.

La peli roja la miro con recelo al notar la actitud de su novio y su cuñado.

-¿Y tú que haces en esta casa Sakura?- Pregunto molesta

-Hmp- Ignorando monumentalmente a la peli roja - ¿Quién es ella?- Pregunto a los hombres que poco faltaba para que tuvieran deshidratación pues seguían observando a aquella mujer

Los hermanos reaccionaron ante la voz de la mujer más hermosa que hayan visto.

-Es una de las "mujeres" de Sasuke- Respondió Itachi con veneno en la boca dirigido a aquella mujer que pareciera sacaba humo por las orejas.

-Hmp- Dijo el de cabello azabache tomando su postura fría y calculadora.

-Yo no soy una de las mujeres de Sasuke, soy su novia- Corrigió de manera altanera parándose enfrente de la mujer de cabellos rosados.

Sakura ni se molestó en verla, aquella voz chillona, la ropa mal puesta, la altanería y el maquillaje corrido solo hacían que a su cabeza se le viniera una sola palabra "puta".

-¿Nos vamos Sakurita?-Pregunto galante el primogénito de los Uchiha.

-Claro Itachi-kun- Respondió.

Sasuke solo observo como su hermano se iba con aquella mujer que lo atraía tanto.

-Sasukito ¿Que hacia esa aquí?- Pregunto molesta – Últimamente el viejo mete a cualquiera a esta casa- Comento con veneno.

-Karin tienes 5 minutos para recoger tus porquerías de mi casa y largarte- Dijo enojado Kakashi quien entraba por la puerta principal

La peli roja sintió un escalofrió ante aquella voz que nunca había oído en un tono que no sea neutro, irónico o burlón.

-¡P-pero!- Replico Karin dándose la vuelta para observarlo.

-Ella es mi hija Karin no una cualquiera, y si ella está aquí está en todo su derecho porque esta casa es suya- Dijo aun enojado, casi gritando– Sasuke sácala de aquí-Termino y empezó a subir sus escaleras.

-Claro- Respondió Sasuke.

::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_

Auto de Itachi.

-¿A dónde me vas a llevar?- Pregunto la peli rosa.

El pelinegro pareció meditarlo – Es sorpresa Sakura – Dijo con una pequeña risa.

La peli rosa sonrió, extrañaba a Itachi. Recordaba incontables veces que el la consoló cuando su hermano la humillaba, recordaba las veces que la defendió incluso de su hermano, incluso frente a sus amigos, recordó cómo fue quien le ayudo con el funeral de su padre pues su madre esta depresiva, recordó que el junto con los chicos la acompañaron a ver a su madre y … a sus hermanos, recordó cuando le confeso que el gustaba de ella, y muchos momentos más.

-Llegamos- Informo Itachi abriéndole la puerta a la mujer ojijade, extendiéndole la mano.

Ella la tomo y sintió como el la tomaba de la cintura – Gracias – Después observo aquel restaurante, era gigante, el edificio que pareciera de cristal, estaba en medio circulo, y para llegar estaba un puente pues este estaba en el mar, iluminado con luces azules.

Al entrar noto como las miradas femeninas se posaban en Itachi con interés, y las masculinas en ella con lujuria. El afianzo su agarre, noto como le movía la cabeza afirmativamente a uno de los meseros, sonrío, lo tenia todo preparado.

-Supongo que me quieres preguntar algo delicado- Dijo la peli rosa viendo como su acompañante se sorprendía.

-¿Por qué lo piensas?- Pregunto divertido

-Te conozco- Respondió con simpleza.

- Sasuke – Dijo casi en un suspiro

-A cambiado- Comento la peli rosa

-Cuando te fuiste- Hablo sirviendo dos copas de vino- empezó a tomar, y un año después estaba muy borracho, me confeso que él te amaba- Dijo.

La peli rosa se sorprendió mientras sus ojos perdían el poco brillo que tenían.

-Después conoció a una chica muy parecida a ti, claro que el cabello no era natural y esta extra desarrollada, yo diría con mucha silicona – siguió – Él le tomo cariño, después de tu partida es la única con la que hablaba más que su Hmp- Dijo mirando las diferentes reacciones de la peli rosa- Pero ella se acostó con otros en su apartamento, y Sasuke los vio- Hizo una pausa mientras apretaba los nudillos- Volvió al alcohol y se volvió un mujeriego de primera, se hizo más frio y su mirada incluso parecía gélida- Dijo con tristeza- Kakashi me ayudó mucho con él, y los chicos también, aunque no sé cómo es que lo hicieron- Dijo burlón.

La peli rosa sonrío de manera triste, de alguna forma Sasuke y ella pasaron por cosas similares. Además se aseguraría de darle las gracias a Kakashi y a los chicos. Después de todo. Aquellos ojos negros fueron los primeros que amo.

::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_

12:30. Residencia Hatake. Domingo.

La peli rosa subió descalza a su cuarto, tratando de no hacer ruido, aunque no creía que estuvieran los chicos.

Llego y estaba completamente a oscuras, cerró la puerta y dejo sus zapatillas en el piso, se quitó aquel erótico vestido, dejando solo en ropa interior, un brasier de encaje blanco con detalles negros, haciendo juego con su tanga, haciéndola realmente sexy.

Fue hasta su cama y se acostó en ella sin si quiera quitar las cobijas, realmente estaba cansada, tenía mucho calor, podría jurar que estaba sudando y ya era tarde, además de que más tarde tenía que levantarse temprano.

Se asustó y tuvo que ahogar un grito cuando sintió que la rodeaban con los brazos y respiraban sobre su cuello, prendió la luz de su buro y se quedó fría cuando se dio cuenta de la persona que estaba sobre ella.

Lo empujo nerviosa – Sasuke – Dijo en susurro pues no lo podía mover.

Se despertó lentamente pues había mucho movimiento de bajo de él, y se quedó fascinado cuando vio que la tenía debajo de él, sonrojada, con el cabello alborotado, sudando, y en ropa interior. Se puso en cuatro arriba de ella.

-Q- quítate de en-encima Sasuke – Dijo ladeando su rostro, estaba completamente nerviosa, el chico más guapo que sus ojos hayan visto estaba sobre ella, con el muy bien formado torso al descubierto.

El simplemente dejo que sus instintos lo llevaran, ya no razonaba solo quería…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sugerencia, comentario o reclamación por favor díganmelo.**

**Bendiciones a todos**


	11. Invitación

**Gracias a todos los que pasan a leer**

**Espero y les guste el capitulo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El simplemente dejo que sus instintos lo llevaran, ya no razonaba solo quería…

Una gota de sudor bajo por el cuello de la peli rosa. El Uchiha pasó su lengua por el mismo camino, y volvió a subir provocando que la peli rosa se estremeciera y suspirara.

Se volteo para verlo a los ojos, para reclamarle su acción y sin embargo los reclamos murieron en su boca al sentir los de Sasuke moviendo con fuerza sus labios sobre los de ella, y siendo tomada de las muñecas impidiendo el movimiento.

Estaba mal, muy mal, jamás se había dejado llevar por su instinto, ella no respondió el beso así que aplico más fuerza para poder entrar en su boca, dulce. En lo personal no le gustaba lo dulce pero, bueno, su boca, su cuerpo, ella…sería la única excepción.

Suspiro al sentir como el pelinegro mordía su labio inferior, para después succionarlo, y juraría que escucho un gruñido.

Casi no respondía al beso y eso lo irritaba, lo que él no sabía era que él era el primer hombre que la besaba de esa forma, y aunque no fuera la primera vez ella estaba realmente nerviosa por no saber cómo corresponderle.

Ella correspondió un poco más al beso de manera inexperta al recibir un beso así, y relajo su cuerpo haciendo que el pelinegro aflojara e agarre de sus manos, ella poso sus manos en su nunca para después irse adentrando en un mar de cabellos azabaches, sedosos, y aquello pareció encender algo en el ojinegro pues sus manos comenzaron a recorrer de manera desesperada el cuerpo esbelto y muy bien formado de la peli rosa.

_L__ooking at life through the eyes of a tired hub__  
><em>_eating seeds as a pastime activity__  
><em>_the toxicity of our city, of our city_

Sonó el celular de la peli rosa hacienda que despertara un poco su conciencia y que el peli negro se quejara con fastidio ante la interrupción, lo empujo y se estiro hacia el buro para coger su celular

Miro la pantalla y sonrió, cosa que no pasa desapercibida por el Uchiha, había estado sonando el maldito celular toda la noche.

-Hello - Dijo una voz masculina bastante seria pero con un tono ¿Seductor?

-¡Will!- Dijo emocionada la peli rosa parándose de la cama.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño

-¿Cómo estas Cerezo?- Hablo la otra voz

-Muy bien, mejor de lo que pensaba- Respondía feliz levantándose de la cama.

-Me alegro, solo llamaba para informarte que llego mañana y en la noche tu pedido- Dijo.

-¿En serio? Valla, ¿Sabes? lo haces mejor de lo que pensaba- Dijo coqueta.

¿Lo hacía mejor de lo que pensaba? El de cabellos azaches se tensó.

-Claro soy el mejor- Dijo arrogante

-Si eres el mejor- Sonrió con nostalgia.

-Bueno ¿Mañana me recoges, para llevar tu pedido a el colegio ese?- Pregunto

-No voy a poder, la vieja me cito temprano- Dijo con tristeza –Conociéndola me dará el regaño de mi vida y necesito muchas cosas y necesito mi vida- Dijo con tono bromista.

-Está bien, por cierto… Las locas de tus amigas se me pegaron en el avión a si que…- Comento él.

-¿Qué? Estas bromeando verdad ¿Todas? ¿Hasta la cerda?-Pregunto alterada

-Sí, bye-Corto antes de que la peli rosa lo matara por el celular.

-Maldito- Susurro.

El de hebras azabaches se puso frente a ella y con la molestia reflejada en su voz -¿Quién demonios es Will?- Pregunto.

La peli rosa frunció el ceño mientras encendía la luz.

-no te importa ahora lárgate de aquí- Dijo molesta

-Sakura-Dijo amenazante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba sumamente molesto, molesto, irritado, con un dolor insoportable de cabeza y por si fuera poco llevaba horas siento "victima" de los regaños de los idiotas de sus amigos, y todo porque en medio de a discusión donde ya eran solo gritos, se exaspero y agarro de los hombros a esa molestia con patas rosa y la estampo en la pared justo cuando Naruto y Shikamaru entraban a la habitación preocupados por los gritos de su "Cerezo".

Y claro todo empeoro cuando, oh sorpresa Naruto decidió que hoy, justamente hoy incrementaría su inteligencia en un 1%, pues después de que Naruto abrirá la boca para decir la situación en que lo había encontrado,=Semidesnudos, en una habitación, con ella forcejeando y gritando para liberarse de su agarre mientras el la estampaba contra la pared y la mantenía inmóvil= Sus amigos quisieron castrarlo. Por fortuna Kakashi no estaba.

El teléfono de la casa sono.

-Ya basta Naruto-Hablo la peli rosa. Bajando con un simple short y una playera holgada de color plata con un corazón en medio y descubierta del hombro.

El Uchiha la miro esa mujer nunca dejaba sus tacones, incluso ahora llevaba unos altos de color plata.

-Halo- Dijo la peli rosa

-Sakura, cariño- Dijo una mujer con voz cariñosa

-Mikoto-san- Dijo emocionada, ganándose las miradas de todos en especial la del Uchiha- ¿Cómo a estado?-Pregunto

-Bien cariño, pero necesito pedirte un favor, se que acabas de llegar y- Dijo nerviosa.

-Y…- Dijo la pelirosa.

-Bueno Fugaku y yo organizamos una cena familiar y quería pedirte que acompañes a mi hijo, Fugaku se enojara si lleva una de sus mujeres a la cena- Dijo con molestia al recordar la cantidad de mujeres que tiene a sus pies su hijo.

La peli rosa miro al Uchiha y suspiro- Yo… La verdad no creo que Sasuke quiera eso, por lo que tengo entendido tiene novia, bueno si a eso se le llama novia- Dijo observando las sonrisas que se formaban en sus amigos y la mirada confusa del mencionado.

-Oh cariño por favor- Suplico

Suspiro pesadamente- Bien ¿A que hora?- Dijo

-A las ocho ahora, podrias pasarme a mi hijo- Dijo

-Claro adiós Mikoto-san- Se despidió y le lanzo en teléfono a Sasuke

-¿Mamá?-Pregunto

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Es aburrido lo se y me disculpo, les prometo uno mejor para el siguiente**

**Bendiciones y gracias.**


	12. Te vez hermosa

**Hola a todos los que pasan a leer , gracias y porfavor no olviden comentar.**

**Criticas y demas aganmelas saber**

**Aquí el cap.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Mamá?-Pregunto

-Hola cariño-Saludo maternalmente.

-¿Conoces a Sakura?- Pregunto impresionado

-Oh vamos cariño, esa chica es la chica que duro años detrás de ti, no solo por tu físico cabe decir, mientras tu solo la humillabas- Dijo con molestia ante la actitud de su hijo. Sasuke solo frunció el ceño, pareciera que todos querían cagarlo hoy- Un día Itachi la invito a comer, y bueno cuando agarraste la manía de llegar a las 3 de la mañana y salirte temprano de casa- Dijo en reproche- Ella se quedó aquí por unas semanas, y lo demás creo que ya recordaras- Dijo.

El ojinegro frunció en ceño mientras un fugaz recuerdo pasaba por sus ojos.

_Flash Back_

_Un pelinegro vestido con unos tenis de bota rojos, unos jeans oscuros, una playera de tirantes negra y una camisa abierta de manga larga roja, entraba a una residencia bastante grande perteneciente a la familia Uchiha._

_Las luces se encontraban apagadas, entro silenciosamente y cruzo el pequeño pasillo dirigido a la sala, la sala y llego a unas pequeñas escaleras._

_Una peli rosa vestida con un short corto, y una playera de tirantes blanca y rosa, con unas simples pantuflas, bajaba silenciosamente las escaleras a oscuras pertenecientes a la casa Uchiha._

_-¿Pero qué demonios?- Pregunto enojado el Uchiha desde el piso mientras escuchaba l quejido de una mujer._

_Al verla el pelinegro se enfureció -¿Qué mierda haces aquí?- Grito molesto mientras se levantaba_

_-Sasuke-kun… e-esto n-no es lo q-que p-pie-nsas- Dijo con dificultad al ver la mirada furiosa del ojinegro_

_-¿No es lo que pienso?-Dijo molesto pero con ironía en su voz- Maldición ya ni en mi casa me dejas en paz- Dijo cansado._

_-Sasuke-Llamo una mujer al parecer la madre del mencionado_

_-Lárgate de aquí joder- Dijo interrumpiendo a su madre._

_La peli rosa se levantó del piso llorando, ignorando los gritos de la progenitora del azabache._

_Fin Flash Back._

_-_¿Qué querías?-Dijo fastidiado, el no tenía idea de que se estúpido hermano la haiga llevado, como tampoco tenia la culpa de no estar enterado de eso.

-Tu padre organizo una cena, quería que fuera tu acompañante- Expreso sin importancia.

-¿Qué?-Dijo confundido

-No me digas "¿Qué?", no estarías pensando en llevar a ¿Mayu? ¿Aki? ¿Hana? ¿A-No termino.

-Ya, ya está bien- Dijo derrotado ante su madre - ¿A qué hora es la dichosa cena?-Pregunto sobándose en puente de la nariz mientras veía a sus "amigos" salir de la casa.

Su madre sonrió del otro lado de la bocina- A las ocho, asegúrate de comprarle algo lindo, adiós cariño-Se despidió.

Suspiro pesadamente – Adiós- Colgó.

Subió a su habitación para prepararse… Esta iba a ser una larga noche.

7:42 pm.

-¡Maldición Sakura! Apúrate- Dijo desesperado un peli azabache vestido de traje, remarcando sus músculos bien formados.

Una peli rosa abría la puerta de su habitación dejándola abierta y parándose enfrente del peli azabache.

Sasuke solo se dedicó a observarla se veía endemoniadamente sexy, vestía un vestido azul marino, la parte de arriba comenzaba con una tipo blusa empezando a la altura del comienzo de los pechos de ella, y terminando bajo los mismos, con mangas estilo 3/4, de un fondo blanco con garigoleado negro, ceñido a su estómago y caderas, resaltándolas para terminar cubriendo sus tacones, no mucho por su puesto, con algo mucho mas flojo. (** - Por si acaso no me entendieron, aquí esta) **Su cabello rosa, hoy en pequeños chinos, haciéndolo mas esponjado y seductor. Su maquillaje era tenue, sus labios de un color cereza, sus ojos resaltados por un maquillaje bien elaborado oscuro y sus pestañas resaltadas por la máscara de pestañas.

-¿Te gusta?- Pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa que saco de sus pensamientos al ojinegro

-¿Te interesa?- Pregunto tratando de sonar indiferente pero no puedo hacerlo así como tampoco quitar la mirada de ella.

-Bueno se supone que soy tu compañera esta noche Asi que…-Dijo empezando a caminar hacia su tocador – Pero dime ¿Te gusta? Necesito que me lo digas y también ¿Qué te gusta, diamantes o perlas? Se supone que tengo que agradarte a ti y – Se detuvo al sentir el brazo de Sasuke rodeando su cintura, pegándola hacia su pecho, y se estremeció al sentir los labios de Sasuke en su cuello.

-Shhh- Callo dejando otro beso sobre su cuello, sintiéndola estremecer de nuevo, animándolo inconscientemente- Te ves hermosa – dijo maldiciéndose por haberlo dicho.

La peli rosa sonrió, el jamás decía nada halagador y … suspiro al sentir otro beso un poco mas…

La volteo velozmente y estampo sus labios contra los de ella, y la oyó gemir por la acción tan repentina pero lo único que logro con eso fue desearla mas.

Mordió su labio inferior y ella simplemente volvió a suspirar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esta es la primera parte asi que.**

**Bendiciones.**


End file.
